London Buses route 157
London Buses route 157 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Crystal Palace and Morden, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 157 commenced operating on 3 October 1934 between Morden Station and Wallington Station Rose Hill - Sutton - Carshalton Road - Parkgate Road - Manor Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Sutton (A) garage using AEC Regents. On 16 January 1935, the route was rerouted at Rose Hill via Wrythe Lane instead of Sutton and the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. On 27 February 1935, the route was extended from Morden to Raynes Park and a Sunday service was introduced. On 10 October 1945, the AEC Regents were replaced by Duple highbridge Daimlers. On 19 May 1954, the Duple highbridge Daimlers were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 4 March 1959, the route was extended from Wallington to Crystal Palace to replace trolleybus route 654 as part of Trolleybus replacement program and part of the allocation was transferred to Carshalton (CN) garage. On 29 January 1964, Carshalton (CN) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Elmers End (ED) garage. On 18 April 1970, part of the allocation was transferred to Sutton (A) garage. On 31 October 1970, the Sunday service withdrawn between Morden and Raynes Park apart from afternoon journeys. On 6 January 1973, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines and the Elmers End (ED) allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage. The Sunday service was extended from Morden to Raynes Park. On 4 September 1982, the northbound journeys were diverted via Wallington Station forecourt. On 23 April 1983, the Sutton (A) allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage. On 2 February 1985, the Thornton Heath (TH) allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage. On 22 August 1987, the Sutton (A) allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage. On 26 November 1988, the Thornton Heath (TH) and Croydon (TC) allocations was transferred to Sutton (A) garage. On 21 February 1993, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 26 July 1997, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Northern Counties bodied Volvo Olympians. On 1 December 2001, the route passed to Connex operating from their Beddington Cross (BC) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents introduced. In February 2004, the route was included in the sale of Connex to Travel London. On 2 December 2006, the route was retained by Travel London. In May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 3 December 2011, the route was retained by Abellio London with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. On 3 December 2016, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Norwood (N) and Thornton Heath (TH) garages using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. Current route *Crystal Palace Bus Station *Anerley Hill for Crystal Palace Station *Anerley Station *High Street for Norwood Junction Station *Selhurst Station *West Croydon Station *Church Street Tramlink *Reeves Corner Tramlink *Wallington Station *Carshalton Station *St Helier *Morden Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 157, London Buses routes